Hiei's Sickness
by emergencygirl
Summary: Hiei gets the flu and Yusuke has to take care of him.
1. Ch. 1 Hiei's Sickness

Hiei's Sickness  
  
6:00 AM in the morning.  
"What do you want?" said Yusuke.  
"Um...but I'm sick!" said Hiei.  
"Come on, get up Kurama." said Yusuke.  
"But Hiei is sick!" said Kurama.  
"Well, that's what you think." said Yusuke.  
"Maybe he's going to puke." said Kurama.  
So Yusuke walk into Hiei's room.  
"I'm gonna puke because I have a stuffy nose!" said Hiei.  
"Uhh! Sick!" said Yusuke.  
"Sorry, Yusuke. I didn't mean to puke you." said Hiei.  
"Don't puke towards me." said Yusuke.  
Kurama walks into Hiei's room.  
"Are you okay, Hiei?" said Kurama.  
"Yes, I'm okay." said Hiei.  
"Here's your breakfast." said Kurama.  
"Thanks." said Hiei.  
Kurama leaves Hiei's room. Yusuke walks into Hiei's room.  
"Well, you better not take any chances." said Yusuke.  
"Well, can you rent me videos?" said Hiei.  
"Ok, if you stop puking towards me." said Yusuke.  
"Hmmm...I want 3 Berenstain Bears videos." said Hiei.  
"Ok! That will be a great deal." said Yusuke.  
"And would you like some 2 fries, 2 chicken and 2 drinks?" said Yusuke.  
"Yeah, sure." said Hiei.  
Yusuke leaves Hiei's room and walks to Kurama's room.  
"Ok. Will you go to Dillards to buy me a new dress, a lipstick, and make up?" said Kurama.  
"That will be fine, Kurama." said Yusuke.  
Yusuke leaves his house and went to Blockbuster.  
"Phew! It took a few minutes to get to Blockbuster!" said Yusuke.  
"Hmmm...let's get him Berenstain Bears Forget Their Manners with the Wicked Weasel Spell, Berenstain Bears Vol. 5 In the Dark, and Berenstain Bears Vol. 1 The Messy Room." said Yusuke.  
So Yusuke went to the counter to rent the videos.  
"That will be $15 for 3 videos." said the man.  
"Yes, man, but I don't want a discount." said Yusuke.  
"That will be fine, Yusuke." said the man.  
"Finally, I got 3 Berenstain Bears videos!" said Yusuke.  
Yusuke leaves Blockbuster and heads to Ruby's Diner.  
That's the end of chapter 1. I hope everyone likes my fan fic I made. If you have any compliments about my fan fic, e-mail me at tekkentagfan@aol.com. 


	2. Ch. 2 Hiei's Sickness

Hiei is Sick  
Ch. 2  
  
Yusuke walks into Ruby's Diner.  
"I will like to order 2 french fries, 2 chicken, and 2 drinks." said Yusuke.  
"That will be $7.30." said the man.  
So Yusuke sit on the red couch for the food and 2 drinks.  
"Hi, guys." said Yusuke.  
"What are you getting?" said the guys.  
"Oh, I'm just getting 2 french fries, 2 chicken, and 2 drinks." said Yusuke.  
"That's great!" said the guys.  
"Bye bye, guys." said Yusuke."  
"Thanks a lot." said the guys.  
Yusuke waited til 2 drinks came first.  
"Here's my 2 drinks." said Yusuke.  
"Next, the food will be here a little bit." said the man.  
Yusuke waited a longer time til she talked to the lady.  
"Hey, what are you doing?" said Yusuke.  
"Oh, I'm just working on some food for people who love to eat food." said the lady.  
Yusuke looked around Ruby's Diner holding 2 drinks. There was a car moving, 2 TV screens, and more. It look like a submarine.  
"Wow, that's cool." said Yusuke.  
The old phone looked really old. So Yusuke opened it instead of calling.  
Yusuke went to the mens' bathroom.  
After Yusuke flushed the toilet, he washed his hands.  
Then he went back on the red couch.  
"How many minutes does it take to get food after the drinks." said Yusuke.  
"It will be 20 minutes, sir." said the lady.  
"I don't think it's taking a short time." said Yusuke.  
Yusuke was getting nervous.  
Yusuke went back to the red couch to wait for a little longer.  
Yusuke fell asleep til the food came.  
After the food came, Yusuke woke up.  
"Here's your food!" said the man.  
"Thanks." said Yusuke.  
He gets his food, then he leaves Ruby's Diner.  
I hope everyone likes my fan fic I made. In the next chapter, he goes to Dillards to buy Kurama a lipstick, a new dress, and makeup. If you have any compliments about this fan fic, e-mail me at tekkentagfan@aol.com. 


	3. Ch. 3 Hiei's Sickness

Hiei's Sickness  
Ch. 3  
  
Yusuke walks to Dillards.  
He looks around for a new dress, makeup, and a lipstick.  
"Hmmm...I wonder I can find a lipstick, a new dress, and a makeup for Kurama." said Yusuke.  
First, Yusuke found a red lipstick for Kurama, which it was great.  
Then, he found a new red dress for Kurama.  
Last, she found a makeup.  
So Yusuke carried 3 things for Kurama.  
"What are you getting?" said the guys.  
"I'm getting a lipstick, a new dress, and makeup for Kurama." said Yusuke.  
"Oh, so you're getting it." said the guys.  
"Ok, guys." said Yusuke.  
"We gotta go." said the guys.  
"Bye guys." said Yusuke.  
So Yusuke looked around Dillards holding 3 things for Kurama.  
It was a really huge store at Chandler Fashion Center.  
So Yusuke went to the counter to buy 3 things for Kurama.  
"I will like to get a lipstick, a new dress, and makeup for Kurama." said Yusuke.  
"That will be $15." said the man."  
"Ok, sir." said Yusuke.  
"Thank you for shopping Dillards." said the man."  
"Bye." said Yusuke.  
So Yusuke leaves Dillards and went to his house.  
"Here's your new dress, a lipstick, and makeup." said Yusuke.  
"Thank you." said Kurama.  
"Hey, I feel a lot of better!" said Hiei.  
"You feel better?" said Yusuke.  
"Yes, I feel better." said Hiei.  
"What!? Hiei felt better!" said Kurama.  
So everybody was happy because Hiei felt better.  
"Which video do you want to watch first, Hiei?" said Yusuke.  
"I want to watch the Berenstain Bears Vol. 1 The Messy Room first." said Hiei.  
So Hiei watches a Berenstain Bears video.  
THE END  
Well, that's the end of the story. Hope you like it all together. E-mail me at tekkentagfan@aol.com if you have any compliments about this fan fic. 


End file.
